Talk:Gravity Release
Unintentional Suicide If you were to release the force of gravity acting on your own body and tried to run, the fact that nothing is attracting you to the earth would cause you to launch off uncontrollably into space, where you would then be subjected to raw vacuum, causing your heart to explode. Also, the release of gravity would technically not increase your speed, because resistance of speed is caused by friction, which is controlled by the electromagnetic force, not gravity. Further more, friction is a good thing, because it prevents you from slipping as you move due to traction. Thus this is 1) not a viable way to increase your speed and 2) instead causes unintentional suicide. Takeshi (Talk here) 22:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) oh please dont bring all that science and physics crap in to this, this is fictional and i've seen various uses of gravity being used in many number of ways, still this is under costruction, not yet complete..........--Shadow Rage 08:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) No matter if its fiction, something like this needs to have a real world touch to it, bc its gravity which exist in ALL ANIME, and in naruto they are still bound by the laws or gravity, He's just trying to give you some advise and to be honest he was right, if you release the pull of gravity on yourself your gonna fly right into space and die.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Remember the concept of hammer space in anime- so there may be some rather unlikely things happening. Takeshi, while you may have an admirable grasp of physics unmatched by any other user, please remember that this is anime and that not everyone has that same grasp of physics, and there isn't actually that much content in Naruto that obeys the laws of physics. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 16:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore to my last comment: "By decreasing the pull of gravity beneath him, the user can fly at any speed or height at which he can still breathe." It would seem that this technique is not used for flying into space and exploding, it would simply be akin to the gravity level on the Moon etc, so that would not be a problem. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 17:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Astronauts, while walking on the moon, wear very heavy boots, because the moon's gravity is only 1.6 N/kg, which means basically gravity would not prevent you from exiting orbit if you were to push off. So basically, reducing gravity would be a problem, because we would still have the said subjection to raw vacuum, and thus the also said exploding (or imploding, I always forget which) of the heart. Physics do seem to still be used in Naruto (in my opinion), but the addition of chakra adds numerous variables that allows a person to normally peform feats most people in real life would consider suicidal. Takeshi (Talk here) 22:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tak, reducing gravity, if you can utilize it well, could allow you to float and such. While physics do apply in Naruto, they can be bent to a point, and if you can control gravity right, I do not see any issue with floating rather than flying into space. While I agree that running speed increases by using gravity makes no sense, and is beyond the anime ability to warp physics, it would be possible to increase the gravitational pull of something and have it draw you to it at high speeds. Science is present in the terms that yes, you can't go into space without dying of many issues, but more advanced stuff can be ignored without issue. That is just my take on it, however. --Thepantheon 04:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC)